The Woes of a Pregnant Avatar
by SunshineOwl
Summary: In which a very pregnant Korra has troubles doing everyday things and refuses to let Mako help her.


The Woes of a Pregnant Avatar

Korra could hear the faucet run in the bathroom from her place on the bed. That meant Mako was shaving. She didn't have much time.

She stretched her arms out in front of her and tried heaving herself up, but she couldn't do it. Her swollen stomach left her nearly immoble.

She wouldn't tell Mako – that wasn't an option. If she let him know she couldn't even get out of bed, he'd surely laugh. No, she'd have to find a way.

The sound of water stopped. Next Mako would comb his hair and brush his teeth and then he'd come back in the bedroom to find his wife helplessly rolling around on the bed.

No – that wouldn't happen. She had three minutes tops. That was enough time.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't role, shove, push, or heave herself out of bed . The bathroom light clicked off. The door closed. Mako was there.

Korra pulled the covers over her head, hoping he would somehow overlook her despite her huge protruding stomach.

It didn't work.

"Korra? Why are you still in bed? I thought you would've been up by now."

She mummbled something incoherant.

"What's that?" He perched on the edge of the bed, gently pulling the covers off of her face. Her cheeks, ears, and neck were flushed in moritying defeat.

"I, uhm, I ..."

"Are you feeling okay? Your face's all red."

So she lied. "I ... I'm just not feeling very well," she said stiffly.

Mako's eyes snapped open and alarm flooded his voice.

"You're not? What's wrong? Should I call the doctor? Is the baby okay? Do you need something? What do you want me to do?"

"Yes – no, uh, I mean ..."

Korra was so humiliated. She couldn't even get out of bed, and now Mako was all concerned and sweet and he was awaiting her next words with wide eyes and urgent expression and she felt terrible.

"I'm fine," she said solemnly, burying herself in the comforter again.

Mako's hand rested on her stomach.

"But you just said …" he tried gently.

Korra said something into the sheets that sounded like "Ikent gutter bird."

"Korra, I can't understand you."

"I can't get out of bed!" she cried, throwing her pillow across the room.

"You … can't..." Mako said slowly, but a grin cracked across his face as the realization came to him, and he chuckled lightly.

"Don't laugh at me," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with difficulty. At this, Mako laughed even more. "Stop it!" she cried out of anger. She attempted a dramatic flop to the side, but her enormous stomach caused her to lay to the side awkwardly.

Now Mako wasn't trying to contain his laughter. He chortled openly, holding his side.

"I'm serious!"

Mako looked at his wife and sighed with a final laugh.

"I'm not laughing at you." He placed a kiss on her nose. "You're just so adorable."

"Well help me up before I punch you in the face, then I'll be _real _adorable."

"Doubt you could."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. C'mon."

He offered her a strong hand and steadily eased her out of bed.

"Thanks, cool guy."

"No problem." He kissed the top of her head.

"But I could still punch you in the face."

Agni.

Why did there have to be really high cabinets in apartments? Didn't the builders know pregnant women can't reach the top shelves?

Korra pulled up a chair from the kitchen table to the edge of the counter, stood on it with difficulty, and reached for the box of Fire Flakes on the top shelf.

At that moment, Mako walked in. His eyes widened with horror at the sight of his very pregnant wife balancing on a seemingly dangerously tall chair.

"Korra!" Mako shouted, terrified, rushing over to her. "What in the name of Kyoshi are you doing?"

"Getting my cursed Fire Flakes, that's what," she grumbled with fierce determination through her teeth, arms stretching helplessly.

"Korra, get down from here," Mako sighed. "I'll get your Fire Flakes."

Korra began to protest, but Mako's arm was all ready guiding her off the chair.

"Mako …" she whined.

He retrieved the box with ease and handed it to Korra.

"Thanks …" came her mumbled reply.

The sink glared at her with eyes like the devil.

Her mouth full of toothpaste and she needed to spit, but her spirited stomach just bumped the rim of the basin when she tried to get close.

Of course, she'd tried to simply spit earlier, but the mixture of saliva and toothpaste dribbled down her chest wrappings and pooled on her bare stomach.

"Korra, are you coming to bed?" Mako called from the neighboring bedroom.

She managed a throaty "Mmhmmm" while thinking _Agni, agni, agni..._

Finally, she was blessed with a stroke of genius. She wobbled to the tub and spit, then turned on the shower faucet and washed away the residue.

"Why is the shower running? Korra, are you all right?"

"Fine!" she shouted over the water as she continued brushing.

She switched off the faucet and hobbled to their bedroom, her face shining with accomplishment.

"Korra?" Mako asked apprehensively from the bed while she stood next to it. Korra was half-expecting him to praise her brilliance, even though he was unaware of what just happened.

His eyes fell to her front. "Why have you got toothpaste all over you?"


End file.
